


Cake by the Ocean

by BulletStrong



Series: Swan Queen Playlist Shuffle [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sex on the Beach, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Later on, Regina would begrudgingly admit that sex on the beach could be pretty fucking great."</p><p>Swan Queen. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake by the Ocean

"We shouldn't be doing this, Emma." But neither woman believed the sentiment when each syllable was punctuated with a moan, a sigh, or a breathy groan as Emma kissed and nipped at Regina's bare hip bones. The brunette was on her back, naked as the day she was born, and spread open with her True Love between her thighs. Emma's hands fondled the perky breasts with loving caresses. 

"You said you always wondered why there was so much hype around sex on a beach." The blonde darted her tongue lower, grazing Regina's pulsing clit. A loud moan was drawn and Regina's hips bucked softly, only to be held down my Emma's forearm. 

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd actually drag me to the beach to show me!" Emma chuckled into a muscular thigh as she shimmied downward, her feet leaving the large picnic table cloth ("We need more space than a towel can offer. Do you want sand to enter crevices you didn't even know you had?") and grazing warm sand. 

Emma had chosen a workday, when citizens were busy with work, school, and other preoccupations, and a secluded cove on the south end of the beach. It was a hidden gem and she planned to take advantage.

"Just relax, okay? Listen to the waves, enjoy the sun on your bare skin, and allow me to make you feel good." 

Regina gave her consent with a loving caress of Emma's jaw, before she smoothed a thumb over her brow. The blonde placed a soft kiss on Regina's clit before swirling her tongue around the hard nub, making the brunette whimper softly. Emma brought her fingers to the slick entrance and teased, circling but never penetrating.

"Emma, please..." The blonde could barely resist Regina's normal voice, let alone her deep, husky, sex voice. 

Emma slowly entered Regina, receiving a lusty whine, and began a quick rhythm that made her girlfriend arch her back. She continued to lick furiously and dragged her hand, which had been restraining Regina's hips, to a pliant breast and taut nipple. She rolled and tugged lightly as her mouth latched on to Regina's clit and gave a hearty suck. Regina immediately jerked, her mouth falling open in a silent scream, her fingers tightening around the picnic cloth and squeezing the sand beneath. 

Later on, Regina would begrudgingly admit that sex on the beach could be pretty fucking great.

**Author's Note:**

> Cake by the Ocean by DNCE


End file.
